idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Experience
Wizard Experience ]] Many of your actions in Idle Wizard earns you Experience. Experience is accumulated through various means. When your experience meets a certain threshold, you level up. Experience and level are indicated under your character portrait. An increased level has several advantages, and many things have certain level requirements. Advantages of levelling up * Many classes have a passive ability that scales with character level. * Some pets benefit from character experience: the Homunculus gains experience based on character level and the Golem's passive ability scales with the character's experience. * Certain spells have a level requirement * Unlocking some Challenges, classes or pets might require a certain level * Some Achievements are granted when a level is reached with a particular class or pet. Sources of experience Experience is gained in 5 different ways. 2 of them are passive, and 3 active: * Mana pool (passive): Gathering Mana * Sources pool (passive): Building sources * Click pool (active): Clicks & Autoclicks * Collectable pool (active): Collecting Void Entities & excess Hallowed clicks & Liquid Shadow spent * Spell pool (active): Casting spells All of these actions have a diminishing return on them (e.g. subsequently doing them earns less experience than the first time). Completing some Challenges technically give experience by increasing the starting level as a reward, while others reduce the level requirement of spells, classes and pets by 1. Other Challenges increase experience gained from active actions, which directly multiply the amount of actions in active pools, for a total of ×27.13. Reaching Paragon level 12 triples this further, for a total of ×81.40. The formula for experience is defined as follow. Given: L = sources experience modifier M = active experience modifier (described above) N = experience given by starting level upgrades and the variables for each pool (each of these equal 0 for an empty pool): a = (L x "mana sources" + 1)0.855 b = log10("mana generated this exile" + 1) c = log10(M × "click and autoclick count" + 1) d = ln(M × "void entities + excess hallowed clicks + Liquid Shadow spent/1000" + 1) e = ln(M × "spells cast" + 1) The experience of your wizard is: N - 100 + (100 + a)(b + 1)(c + 1)(d/2 + 1)(e/4 + 1) Experience needed to level Your wizard initially needs 1500 experience to reach level 2, and that experience is multiplied by 1.09 every subsequent level. Pet Experience Pets, just like your character, can accumulate experience and level up. Unlike your character, however, pets accumulate experience in various different means. Pet experience is unrelated to character experience: earning one doesn't necessarily increase the other. Pets become stronger as they level up, and some even scale from the experience they have. Pet experience gained can be increased by various Upgrades, as well as by the passive ability and certain spells of the and . Tier 1 Pets The experience needed by Tier 1 Pets to reach the next level starts at 100 to reach level 2, and is multiplied by 1.16 every subsequent level. Tier 2 Pets Tier 2 Pets need more experience to level up, starting at 100 to reach level 2, and is multiplied by 1.20 every subsequent level. Tier 3 Pets Tier 3 Pets need more experience to level up, starting at 100 to reach level 2, and is multiplied by 1.24 every subsequent level. Category:Mechanics